


jealousy looks good on you

by bloodbaths



Category: Legacies - Fandom, Posie - Fandom
Genre: Blood Play, F/F, Jealousy, Sub!Josie, Vaginal Fingering, dom!penelope, knife trigger warning, porn with a plot, slight marking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-20 11:46:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18125651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodbaths/pseuds/bloodbaths
Summary: after flirting with a boy at a cafè, penelope teaches josie a lesson.





	jealousy looks good on you

**Author's Note:**

> > since choni got a hot scene, why not posie 💗
> 
> this is a little graphic so if you’re uncomfortable with that, don’t read <3

The cafe was boring, the last place Josie wanted to be. She sighed as she looked around, Penelope at the counter waiting to pay for their order and frustrating Josie to no end. Josie and her had been dating for three months, but she always seemed to be holding back. Josie and Penelope had slept together a couple times, it'd been great and Josie would cum and everything, but Penelope still seemed to be holding back and never lost control no matter what Josie did. She wanted to see Pen lose control more than anything, the kinkier side of her entertained the thought late at night when Josie was alone. Josie was pulled of thoughts of her girlfriend by someone sitting across from her, making Josie look up and raise her eyebrows. The guy sat across from Josie was surprisingly impressive, messy hair and dark eyes staring at her intently. A smirk painted her lips as she leaned forward, shirt going down and cleavage more noticeable, a glance at Penelope revealed she was almost going to come back. Josie let out a laugh at what the guy, his name was Dean, said to her across the table. She noticed the way his eyes trailed down to her cleavage and engaged him in conversation once again. 

"So, are you sure you can't get outta here with me?" He asked, grinning at Josie and thinking she was actually interested, Josie wasn't, this was just to get Penelope jealous. Pen was almost at the table, within earshot and anger blooming in her eyes. 

"Hmm, I did have other plans but I'm sure I can reschedule. You look like you'll be much more fun." Josie let her voice drop as she reached forward, squeezing his arm as she bit her lip. Josie trained her eyes on Dean, ignoring Penelope practically storming towards them. He leant forward, she tilted her head as Pen got closer, lips almost touching before Josie was ripped away. 

"Sorry to disappoint, but she'll be staying with me." Penelope spat at Dean, her grip so tight on Josie’s arm she almost whimpered. She dragged her out of the café, shoving Josie roughly into her car and ignoring the yelp Josie let out. She didn't talk the whole drive home, fuming in her seat as Josie squirmed in hers, unable to ignore the arousal from Pen manhandling her. She didn't give Josie time to get out of the car when they arrived at her house, practically tearing Josie out of the car and not paying attention as she stumbled. Pen slammed the front door behind her, shoving Josie back against it before she had time to realise the house was empty. Penelope couldn't keep her hands off Josie then, letting them wander up her shirt and kissing her roughly. Josie was so caught up in the kiss she didn't know they were in Pen’s room until she fell back on the bed. Pen pressed Josie back against the bed, hand firm against her chest. 

"Seems you've forgotten who you belong to." Penelope growled, hand searching for something on her desk. 

"I'm going to remind you, if that's okay with you?" She paused briefly, fingers wrapped around a knife as she finally looked at Josie, first hesitance Josie had seen today. 

"Just let go, I won't tell you to stop unless I need to." Josie mumbled, lower lip between her teeth as her hand reached up to pull Pen closer. That was all it took for her and her knife sliced through Josie’s shirt, shredding the fabric and leaving her bra exposed. Josie’s skirt were next, Penelope not even looking as she kissed Josie. The fabric fell away, leaving Josie’s legs exposed, underwear already soaked through. She returned his kiss, both hands wrapping around to pull Pen closer. Penelope pulled Josie’s hands away, using the shredded material of her shirt to bind them to the headboard. Josie’s eyes were wide as she looked at Pen, hopelessly tugging at the material. 

"I'm in control, not you." she smirked, sending arousal right to Josie’s core, hand trailing over her body. Pen settled down between her thighs, spreading them and letting the knife tease the sensitive skin, goosebumps rose on Josie’s skin. The knife dug into her and Josie whimpered, tears pricking her eyes at the pain of it. Penelope continued cutting her, it hurt but Josie didn't tell her to stop, she didn't want her to. Blood pooled in the cuts, running down Josie’s thigh and pooling on the bed, Penelope's goal blooming on her thigh. She marvelled at the blood, the wound that would ever mark Josie as hers, and felt herself aroused at the whole situation. All Josie could do was focus on not moving, terrified of the knife cutting somewhere far more sensitive. Penelope's eyes took in the bloody wound on her inner thigh, her name shining bright through the blood. The knife moved to Josie’s core, making her whimper as it trailed over Josie’s core. Penelope cut through her underwear, leaving her lower half completely exposed to her and the knife. Penelope tilted her head to the side, wicked smirk coming onto her face as she cut a heart next to her name, tears fell freely from Josie’s eyes and whimpers of pain left her mouth. 

"Hey it's okay, you're doing so good for me, you're so good." Penelope soothed, free hand rubbing against Josie’s uninjured thigh before she moved it to the other. She smeared blood around Josie’s thigh, cries coming from her mouth met by reassurences on Pen's part, telling Josie how good she was and how proud she was, all adding to how wet Josie was. Her tongue met Josie’s clit and she yelped, tugging her bonds until they dug into her skin and it was all too much, she had to let her arms go limp. Josie’s hips bucked against Pen’s mouth, desperate whines leaving her as pain mixed with pleasure, the most delicious combination she’d ever felt. Pen sped up, as content as she'd ever been as Josie’s moans washed over her, only adding to Pen’s actions. Josie’s orgasm washed over her and Josie couldn't help the scream that she released, all the sensations too much for her overworked body to bear. Penelope kissed the wound on her thigh, eyes taking in every aspect of Josie as she tugged her pants off. Josie was still lost in the afterglow, barely noticing the pain in her left until Penelope flipped her over, the new position jostling her thigh and making her let out another whine. Penelope's hand smoothed over Josie’s ass, setting herself by Josie’s side. A gasp left Josie’s lips as Pen’s fingers entered her, quickly morphing to a moan as her thumb circled Josie’s clit. Josie’s arms stretched uncomfortably, restraints leaving red marks and blood in their wake as Penelope sped her two fingers up. Another orgasm ripped through Josie and her screams shook the walls, clenching around Pen in the haze of pleasure. Penelope pulled out, barely waiting a moment before going to the bathroom and retrieving a first aid kit, she flipped Josie to her back again, eyes concerned as she cleaned the wound. Josie managed to look at it in her state, smile gracing her face as the word 'Pen' screamed back at Josie, red and angry against her skin. Josie let her girlfriend bandage her skin, pressing a kiss to it before whe crawled next to Josie, lips meeting hers before they fell asleep.


End file.
